The King and the Concubine
by yuukie kuze
Summary: Its a battle between life and death, who will concur, who will fall... This is my come back fan fic! well i suck at summaries as you can see XD please visit it thank you very much ! the rating will be raised to M for future chapters. genres: politics, romance, hurt/comfort, drama.
1. Chapter 1 Rise & Fall

AU: HEY YEAH GUYS ! its been so long since i wrote my last fan fic so i am here again to write what's on my mind ! i am really a dynasty warriors fan XD i already wrote two fan fics from dynasty warriors and now here's another one!

i got my inspiration from the Korean movie the "**The King and the Clown**" the same as the title i given this fic right ?! hahaha if you already watched it you can guess what is the plot of this fic and if you haven! i suggest that you guys check it out! please leave a review i will appreciate it THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Rise &amp; Fall**

* * *

Greed, lust, pride and thirst for power have change every man. In the era of the three kingdoms, this was the start of everything. The spark that started a great war that until now is remembered. Rulers of each Empire has their own ways of fighting and defending what they know is right. Fighting for their land and freedom.

It was been said that if an empire have surrender or lost in their final battle, the empire will be stripped off all from its glory, their land will be taken away from them, their wife will be raped until they breath their last breaths, their children will be slaves, their people will be killed and the worse part of all is, the empire you and your whole family put up from blood and tears will be burn down. Everything will turn into dust and will forgotten easily.

* * *

Wu have suffered greatly against Wei. Their last battle against them have left them powerless. They ride into battle with young men as their army, the young Sun was leading them, Sun Quan, while the pretty face Zhou Yu was guiding them. Inexperienced in battle resulted in great tragic. Most of their men and officers died.

With their great two leaders passed away, Sun Jian &amp; Sun Ce, the advisers and elders have no faith in the next ruler. Some have voted that Zhou Yu is the right for the throne, even though he is not a Sun but worthy for the throne. He is intelligent, the youngest strategist of their time, but Zhou Yu rejected the offer and keep his word to his sworn brother Sun Ce, that he will guide his younger brother and keep their family safe as possible.

* * *

In Fan castle where the two Qiaos were hidden for the time being. Da Qiao and her children and Xiao Qiao were moved there under the order of Zhou Yu. Sun Ce's last words to him was to take care of their family and so he did. Keeping them away from the havoc of war. A guard shouted "Someone is approaching!" Xiao excited to see his husband after four months of being held in there. There were no news from them until now. The gates opens and Xiao greeted the messenger, he kneels and present the letter not with Zhou Yu's seal but Sun Quan's "An important message from lord Sun Quan."

The guards and servants were shocked, it was like they already knew what the letter contains, and their hunch is firmly true. Clutches her fist, her bangs have covered her face as she looked down. The atmosphere was thick of grief and awe. Da Qiao could not believe her sister's reaction, the letter was still sealed but "Xiao?" she sighs calling her. Xiao Qiao shove the scrolled letter, the messenger, guards, servants and Da Qiao were both shocked "Get me a horse" she whispered, only a few could understand her muttering "GET ME A HORSE NOW!" she shouted at the peasant. Da Qiao rush to her sister's side "What are you going to do?" concern ans nervous was in her eyes, she saw herself in Xiao's position when her husband died.

* * *

In He Fei, Wei celebrated their victory against Wu. Cao Cao has an appetite for fresh flesh, he was known as a beast in battlefield and chambers as well. He regularly change his concubines after three days, he complaints that those ladies were not entertaining anymore and not that fresh. He means not a virgin. He sometimes spend alot of money just to buy a virgin. The new set of concubines are ready for endorsement.

Men of Wei are drunk after a long day of drinking. Xu Zhu and Dian Wei were talking loudly, Zhang He dances around the hall and the war lord is in his throne resting his face on his palm while Sima Yi stands beside him. Cai Wenji arrived with the line of new set sex slaves. Most of these ladies are from province and some sold just to repay depths. Being in their situation, I would prefer to die. The ladies created a line in front of Cao Cao, it was seven ladies. One by one introduced themselves unlike the last one. She's tall, fair white flawless skin and fierce eyes, she has the face of a true Chinese beauty. "Well aren't you going to say something?" Cao Cao said leaning forward.

She smiled and revealed her hands, the guards were alarmed, thinking that she might kill their Lord and then she started moving her hands in a hand language. Cao Cao and all men in the room were shocked, she can't speak.

A mute beauty.

He laughed hard as everyone turn silent "Well how unfortunate, a beauty without a voice" Cao Cao said. Cai Wenji give a worried look at the mute and turn to her lord. Cao Cao decided to keep the mute, only the mute. He gave an order to find someone who could understand hand language. Many men applied hearing of a mute beauty which annoyed the great war lord. Giving a brutal order, who ever looked at his concubine with a lusty look will be beheaded. A young boy applied named Shun Po, he explained that he have a mute mother who teach him everything he knows. Cao Cao tested him, bringing his mute concubine, she bowed and started moving her hands gracefully.

"My lord, my name is Lee Ping, I feel honored to be your concubine, I will do everything you desire until you lose words" Shun Po translated.

For the first time they finally found out what's her name. Sima Yi asked Lee Ping, if the little boy said was true, she smiled and bowed. It was just a month since Lee Ping stayed in He Fei but her presence and appeal was spreading all over the country. She became very famous. Lee Ping broke the record of all Cao Cao's past concubines, they only last two weeks but she was staying in her position for over a month now and it looks like she's staying there for a long time.

* * *

It was a fine day at He Fei until a mysterious news came in. In the main hall of He Fei Cao Cao was seated at his throne drinking while listening to Lee Ping playing the guzheng, her music was pleasing to the ears. Her beautiful music was disturb by a bursting peasant, pushing the door loudly, every one in the room was shocked.

"Milord! Milord!" he screams shaky "How dare you to interrupt!" Cao Cao stood up walking down to him. The peasant knelled and bow "I bring great news" he said "Make sure its great news as you speak or your head will be on a spike today" he said stopping right in front of the kneeling peasant. Lee Ping stood up walking towards her Lord with a worried look.

"We have lady Xiao Qiao" the peasant said loud and clear.

"What?" shocked was written all over their faces.

"Xiao" she sighs as her eyes were widen in shock.

"The carriage she rides was being attacked by bandits in her way in He Fei, she is badly injured, she, she lost a lot of blood Milord" he explains.

"Hmm Wu is tearing apart, now their precious gem is on our hands" he smirks "Bring her in here right away" he turns around "Prepare a chamber for her to stay in and call the best physicians we have" "Yes Milord" Sima Yi bowed.

* * *

Shun Po assisted Lee Ping to her chambers. It shows that she really was an important individual to his Lord Cao Cao, her chambers was in the middle of He Fei castle, it floats around the huge indoor lake, there was only a one way in and out and its the bridge connecting it from the castle. Like a gentle men Shun Po opened the door for his lady, holding it for awhile until she finally steps inside. He looks around cautiously until he slid in.

Lee Ping removed her hair ornaments, letting her long chest nut brown hair. Shun Po hand over a towel and turn around as she remove her robe, revealing a broad shoulder, blurred muscles and a few scars from arrows.

"Milord" Shun Po said sighing.

She wipe his face with the towel, to remove the thick make up and slid in into another robe. He opened his eyes and throw the towel at the window.

The so called mute beauty is no other than the pretty face Zhou Yu.

* * *

AU: guess some of you guess something hahaha leave a review thank you so much !


	2. Chapter 2 Little Girl

AU: sorry it took me ages to up date ! school and stuff happened all at once XD okay please haha enjoy the second chapter and please leave a review ! thank you !

* * *

"_I felt some people carrying me away from the wrecked carriage, it seems that it was like a miracle that I survived for the carriage was torn into pieces. I heard voices, calling out to me, they were panicking. They transfer me into another carriage, they whip the horses hard enough to bring me to the nearest infirmary. I was giving my all just to stay awake, but as soon we reach a castle, I could no longer fight it, I closed my eyes and let the Gods decide."_

The running maids and guards have woken up the sleeping beautiful man. He woke up with a frown on his face as he looked outside the window. The maids where carrying a bloody dress. He cleared his vision on trying to recognize the dress. Letting out a gasp he finally recognized those orange dress. "Xiao?" he sighs. Shocked and traumatized was written on his face. Rubbing his forehead thinking 'Was that was hers? It couldn't be, but it looks like hers, but how?' questions run in his mind, over and over again. Putting on his disguise he quickly rushed out to the room. The little boy was violently awakened by his master "Get up, now" he hissed.

The citizen of He Fei has making a fuss about a bloody girl being rushed in the castle. Somebody have recognized her and started a huge rumor. It reached the Han quickly and affected the Wu Empire's state.

On the other side, in Fan castle, Da Qiao was looking out from her balcony with a worried face. It was already three days when her little sister rushed out from the castle and until now she never heard any news from her. A cold air suddenly blows her hair, a tear run down her cheek "Xiao" she sighs.

Zhou Yu made his way down the place where everybody was talking about. Because he was single minded he didn't matter what he looked like but his little apprentice convinced him to dress up. His hair already grew longer and made Shun Po hard to decorate it, so he just let it down since his master was eager to get out immediately. Since he got woken up violently he doesn't have any clue what's going on. Observing his master's face he looked worried and angry at the same time, asking him what's going on might pissed him off, so it's better to wait until he cooled down.

Shun Po was an adopted child of the Sun family, Lu Xun teach him everything he knows. It's a mystery that the Sun family will adopt a child since there family tree is already a huge one. Rumors had it that Shun Po was not adopted by kindness but because of a rumored legitimate child, to keep that secret they kept him for he also carries a Sun blood. But no one confirms it.

They reached the infirmary where the bloody young lady was brought. Sima Yi and Zhang He was on the door discussing the event. The infirmary has two doors, maids with white cloths came in and then spoiled cloths. He suddenly turned pale seeing blood and almost lost his balance, good thing that Shun Po was behind him "Lady Lee, please" he said with a concern on his voice, it caught the attention of the two officers.

"Lady Lee Ping!" Zhang He said with high pitch tone, approaching her with his own dance step and Sima Yi followed "Why, you look awfully pale!" he cupped her face. Zhou Yu manage to smile and stand on his own. "What is happing in here?" Shun Po translated. The three of them looked at the door way.

"Lady Xiao Qiao was seen in the cliffs with a crashed carriage" Sima Yi said with a smirk on his face.

Hearing it straight forward make Zhou Yu more jelly.

"How stupid of them to send a little girl to spy on us" Zhang He said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shun Po said translating his Lady's sign language.

Sima Yi crossed his arms "Can't say the physician is still inside, but if you asked me, she looks like she can't make it, judging from those bloods she already lost"

Zhou Yu nods and clenched his fist secretly but Shun Po seen it.

In Jiang Dong, Sun Quan was drinking his tea, it was already mid-day and the sun was about to set. He sat peacefully at the balcony savoring the expensive tea. Lu Xun was walking hurriedly with a letter on his hand. It was urgent news.

"My Lord!" he called him

"Lu Xun please, let me rest for just little while" he complained.

"Da Qiao is on her way to Jiang Dong" he blunts it out.

"What?!" he said almost spilling his tea.

"Your letter have trigger Lady Xiao Qiao to come here, that what she said and it was already three days when she left"

"Three days? It only took a night to get here"

"My Lord" Lu Xun said with a concern on his face.

Sima Yi and Zhang He left the infirmary, leaving Zhou Yu and Shun Po at the door way, the physician refuse to tell him what the status of the patient was for he was ordered to report only to Cao Cao. He was greatly irritated. The maids have stopped going in and out of the room, the commotion was slowly calming down but not him.

Shun Po looked around; making sure nobody was there before he speak. "My Lord, what now?" he asked in a very low tone "Go check the court room now" he hissed. The little boy nod and left immediately, leaving him alone in the door way.

Zhou Yu watches the little boy run until he turned left. Now he was alone and still confuse, for he doesn't know how to deal with this. He planned everything before but not expecting this to happened. He looked at the door with despair, even though he have not yet confirm that it was truly his wife, based on what he saw, what Sima Yi said and what he is feeling right now made him confirm it was really his wife.

Pointing finger at who started this all was pointless right now, all he has to do now is to think of a plan to escape his wife out of here and finish this for once. But the thought of Xiao Qiao being badly wounded would take time for her to escape and the worse of all he has no idea what's her condition is. The only thing that was blocking him was the door. There were no guards or maids; it was him that's blocking himself. Can he really take this?

Letting out a deep sigh he pushed the door and slid in. The room was field with cold air, the light was deem, there twelve beds but only one was occupied. He slowly approaches her bed, his chest was pounding with guilt and anger but it all stopped seeing her peaceful face sleeping.

There were bandages on both arms of hers and her forehead. Zhou Yu could not think of anything right now just by looking at her. He walked to her side and slowly kissed her forehead "I'm sorry for I brought this to you" he whispered, cupping her round face and gave her a passionate kiss.

Shun Po quickly returns at the infirmary he stopped as he saw him closing the door. He looked like he just came out. The little boy walked to him "My Lord" he said letting him know that his behind him. Zhou Yu was facing the door, as if he was cursing someone, "Go to the kitchen and fetch me a bottle of wine, now" he hissed again. He wanted to tell the information he obtain but in his state he might rage into anger and the whole mission will be aborted. Granting all his orders was maybe to keep him in pace.

In the highest chamber, Zhen Ji was lying on the bed, the covers was the only thing covering her from the cold breeze of the night, she was naked under those sheets. Her husband Cao Pi was staring at the glass of wine, sitting at the edge of their bed. They were informed about Xiao Qiao and it got him thinking. A soft hand from his back rubs his shoulder "My, my, why are you still awake?" Zhen Ji whispered in a seductive voice. Cao Pi smirk "A little girl from Wu came here with no guards and hurt herself" he put the glass down and turn to her pinning her down. Zhen Ji gaps at the sudden action. "This maybe the start of something interesting" the couple continued their activity.

On the other room, their activity can be heard. Zhen Ji was moaning loudly. It gave Sima Yi an awkward moment. They were discussing about Xiao Qiao, what they will do to her. Cao Cao, Sima Yi and the physician was the only person on the room.

"What an irritating noise that is" Sima Yi said.

"Leave them be, don't act like you have sex with your wife" Cao Cao hissed.

The physician smirk, trying to hide his laughter "You may go, good lad" waving his hand at the man. He bowed and left quickly.

"So? What now? I don't see that, that girl will be any use for us"

"Weren't you listening? I'll decide what I'll do to her as soon as she wakes up" Cao Cao said in full authority. Sima Yi just bowed but with a smirk on his face.

There already several bottles of wine lying on the floor but there were no sign that he was drunk. Zhou Yu has been ordering Shun Po to go and fetch him more but after the sixth bottle he stopped obeying him. He was lying on the floor with the bottles while Shun Po was standing watching him to get wasted.

"My Lord, please, getting drunk will not solve problems"

"Its already hard for me, being in this situation and now this?" he blunts out

"She'll be fine, I heard from the whisperings from the maids and some officers; I also heard that Cao Cao will not yet do anything to her until she wakes up"

"Why his waiting until she wakes up?"

Shun Po took a deep breath and swallowed "There's possibilities that she could have an amnesia"

His eyes widen as the word 'amnesia' sink in, in his mind "Wha-why? An amnesia?"

"Maybe because she lost an amount of blood"

Zhou Yu stood up quickly and removed his make-up and re arrange his clothes from feminine to masculine. "Get me a horse now!" he hissed once more.


End file.
